federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenith
Overview = |arc_primary = Zenith }} "Zenith" is the first chapter of the of , written between April and May 2014 and published on 7 May 2014. It is authored by . ;Summary :The is sent to the Denab system for a routine exploratory survey. Unbeknownst to the crew, a dangerous foe lies in wait. of the before heading to the , his new command. Another officer, who introduces himself as Martin Madden, enters the bridge and states that he's Riker's replacement as of the Enterprise. Madden, nervous about meeting Captain Jean-Luc Picard, asks Riker for insight on his personality. Riker says that the captain is quite casual with the senior staff, and that Madden should call him by his first name. Worf and Geordi La Forge, both accustomed to Riker's practical jokes, see through it, though Madden does not. Picard exits his , and Madden approaches him. Picard welcomes Madden and asks him to join him for dinner in his quarters so they can discuss matters further. Madden replies with "sounds good... Jean-Luc..." which takes the captain by surprise. He pretends to be angry at the embarrassed Madden, but he is really not. Picard then tries out the new restraint system on his captain's chair, indicating that "it's about time" that the seats have restraints. He then informs Madden of their new assignment, in the Denab system. When Madden asks if Picard has ever been there, he simply responds that "it's a place where ... no one has gone before." Act I: To Boldly Go... - References = Characters #Martin Madden #Geordi La Forge #Worf #Jean-Luc Picard #Joanna Faur #Dina Elfiki #Miranda Kadohata #Beverly Crusher #Kardok #Maglus #J'dan #Dagan #Graal #Vana Aleksandrov Referenced only #Shinzon #Data #"The Master" #Nen Unnamed *Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel *Unnamed IKS GhIqtal personnel }} Starships # # Referenced only # # #''Scimitar'' Locations #Denab system #Cargo Bay 2 Referenced only #Bassen Rift #Starfleet Academy #Earth Other references - Appendices = Log entries *[[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E), 2380-2408#Mission to Denab system|Captain's log, USS Enterprise-E]] Continuity *The Battle in the Bassen Rift is referenced, and Data's death is acknowledged. *Martin Madden joins the crew of the . *Miranda Kadohata, Dina Elfiki, and Joanna Faur are all promoted to senior staff on the Enterprise-E. *Kardok is introduced for the first time. Background and trivia *A precursor to the main plot of this chapter was written by in 2010 under the title "Lego Star Trek". It was meant to be a short "film" of sorts that he would make with his minifigures, but it never came to fruition. He preserved the story, though, and reused some of the plot details in this chapter. *Several characters were taken from the original "Lego Star Trek" story, and renamed. **They include: Martin Madden, formerly John Benson; Miranda Kadohata, formerly Ensign Turrell; Joanna Faur, formerly Lieutenant Jordan; J'dan, formerly Telnok; Maglus, formerly Klingon Gunner; Dagan, formerly Klingon Officer; Nen, formerly Klingon Helmsman; Graal, formerly Klingon Engineer; and the Master, formerly X. The IKS GhIqtal also was renamed from the original, . *The teaser for this chapter adapts a deleted scene from . *This chapter received an extensive revision in August 2018. **No major story elements were changed, but more dialogue was added in several places. **The tense was changed from present to past tense. were originally written in present tense. Late in 2015, Capt changed this practice and began writing all chapters in past tense.}} **Jean-Luc Picard's was altered in order to reference Shinzon and the Scimitar by name. **Kardok's motives for joining the Zenith Alliance were more clearly stated than in the original version. **Vana Aleksandrov and Dagan's relationship was explored a bit further. Notes and references }} |-| Read chapter = Navigation Category:Chapters